Going Under
by Firefly-Golden
Summary: Her whole life had been created for her and she had been raised with only one purpose: to kill the All-Father and his sons but what happens when she is finally free to actually live. Will she carry out her orders or will she finally choose her own path?
1. Prologue

Hey guys!

So I had this idea for a Loki/oc type of story and it's sort of been nagging at the back of my mind. I decided I would write out this prologue, basically explaining the background of the character and let you guys decide if you'd like to see this continued or not. I may or may not continue it. Not really all that sure since it literally will not leave me alone but I'd love to know if you guys like it and if it is worth exploring (:

Also, as a side note, when I was invisioning what the character would look like I just so happened to be watching Game of Thrones and I absolutely love Daenerys Targaryen. So I imagine she would look a little something like that.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this prologue and honestly can't wait to see what you guys think!

* * *

Malekith sat watching her, his dark green translucent skin easily melding with the shadows as he stalked her from behind the pillar. The fleeting chiming of her laughter floated up to his ears as he watched her hand playfully swat at the arm of her would-be Asgardian suitor.

His attention was averted by the casual scuffing of boots hitting the polished marble; the guards walking directly in front of him unaware of his presence and mumbling on about missing the party. One of them specifically wishing he could try some of the imported mead from one of Asgards best brewers, Ahern.

This had only brought a sneer of contempt to draw across Malekith's harsh thin lips.

It shouldn't have surprised him at the overwhelming want for finer things consumed them instead of keeping a proper watch for intruders. Tonight, however, it would only work in his favor.

They continued to be oblivious to his presence as he continued to watch her: The way her silvery tinsel hair gleamed like a jewel in the intimate glow of the moon; her eyes the palest of lavender that Malekith had ever seen. She'd had much to drink but still she held her head and delicate shoulders regally. Like any true Asgardian woman would.

The guards had finally begun to make their way out to the large terrace. Malekith had lost the sound of their endless chatter among the crashing of the waves below the great hall. If the guards (or any of them really) had found him, Malekith couldn't even imagine the punishment he would receive. Would they flat out kill him or make him wish for death?

Asgardians were not only known for their striking beauty but also for their worlds renowned torturing techniques. Malekith had no intention of finding out about them personally this evening.

No, tonight he would finally get to run his hands over his pale moon goddesses' soft skin. Finally kiss her, _feel _her wreath beneath him in pleasure.

For too long he had watched like this in the shadows. He'd learned everything there was too know about this stunning creature before him. Somehow she had wrapped his mind into a treacherous web of desire for her pale skin, and even though he had tried to fight it for many seasons now, he finally couldn't with stand the temptation any longer.

Tonight she would finally be his.

* * *

She had been even more delicate than he could've ever anticipated. His calloused hands had been too rough with her at first, tearing the thin chiffon fabric of her no doubt expensive dress. At first she had protested. Her clumsy drunken hands fumbling around between them as she whined about him ruining her dress.

Malekith had silenced her as he finished sliding his hand up her thigh; slipping skilled hands between them. This time when she opened her mouth, she didn't whine, instead Malekith was rewarded with a soft moan that he quickly devoured, his hungry mouth collapsing down on top of hers.

Her hands clung to him now as the heat between them rose. He swore he could feel small bits of what felt like electricity course over his skin; only seeming to worsen as they both began to disrobe. Her pale naked skin made his dark skin seem severe; his eyes darkening as his obsidian eyes were swimming with euphoria, his pupil completely gone.

They never did make it to the bed. Her nails racking along his back and her whisperings of pleasure (and her lovers name that was not his) driving him to have her, right there, against the wall.

So he did and his Asgardian goddess did not object. Instead she egged him on in her foreign tongue and panting words. She cried out as he slid his length inside of her pressing his body as physically close to hers as he could get.

A shiver ran through him as he cursed all the gods he could think of. It seemed both of them couldn't breathe for that brief moment but soon Malekith came to his senses and shortly began to thrust. At first he was gentle with her but soon the frantic need he'd felt for her became too much, and little by little, the gentleness faded.

He drowned out her name calling of her Asgardian lover; Malekith could not care about such things. Since, he was in fact, cloaked in a powerful illusion to conceal him as such.

For that hour he reveled in her scent, her touch, and how he was able to make her breath catch. It was constantly followed by a moan. Some he caught while others he didn't and when it was finally over, his heart seemed to follow her feet as they met the glossy granite floor once more. It felt as if her golden sandaled feet had crushed it beneath them.

He watched her idly as she returned her dresses straps to her shoulders and fixed her undergarments. She was still drunk, happily so now, as she giggled and swayed on her feet.

Malekith found he was smiling absentmindedly along with her and knew he had to leave. Amhuinn was nothing more than a challenge from his kinsmen. A challenge that he had accepted and met. She was nothing more than that and yet as he watched her closely, he knew this moment would be carved into his memory forever.

He wanted it to be. For on this night, he had finally been able to be close to his pale goddess.

Even if it had been achieved with a lie.

* * *

Many months had passed since that night.

His return to Svartalfheim had been met with hearty cheers and suspicion. His kinsmen smelling his skin, Amhuinn's floral scent still on it, as proof of him fulfilling the deed. He'd done what only his kinsmen could ever dream of doing: He'd snuck inside Vanr undetected and had himself an Asgardian woman.

Malekith had been rewarded with the special Elven mead (that contained less dirt and more honey and hops) that was only given for special occasions. Apparently, deflowering an Asgardian woman was as good as any other Elven special occasion or holiday.

He'd drank himself into oblivion.

His kinsmen suspecting it to be of his victory when in truth, it had been in attempt to permanently erase her from his thoughts . Malekith could've sworn before his mind fogged over with sleep and too much mead, that he could hear her laughter.

But as the months went on word began to spread around the realms of a young Asgardian maiden, disowned and disgraced by her family, pregnant, and with no suitor to take her in.

At first Malekith had wondered but he wouldn't dare let his mind linger on such nonsense. The idea that he had created life with his pale goddess, in one night of passion, seemed too unreal to him. He'd never fathered a child before that he was aware of and what would be the chances of this maiden even being Amhuinn?

As the months went on, however, and news of the birth came; a joyous yet chilling sensation resonating through him as new word spread that the mid-wife's found something particularly _off_ about the maidens' child. The mid-wife's had tried countless times to remove the babe from its mother but could not get her to give them the child. Her motherly instincts dulling her from some horrible truth that they wanted investigated.

A strange since of pride swelled in his chest. Amhuinn had to have known that something was indeed off with her babe, yet she still defended it, perhaps even loved it without prejudice.

His kinsmen had told him the idea was foolish and even worse, idiotic, but Malekith refused to listen. He had decided from the moment he'd heard the news that he would go to Asgard (were Amhuinn would be meeting with her people's All-Father) and stake his claim on the babe. Surely now they would no longer look down on them. Surely now he would be given some shred of respect for claiming the babe.

None of this is what happened however.

From the moment he'd entered on the Bifrost he'd been met by rows of guards, all of them looking down at him in disgust. As if he was nothing more than a pest to be squashed and removed.

His heart had filled with that old rage that had been his main companion throughout his life but he quieted it down. Reminding himself he was here with a purpose and he wouldn't leave here without taking care of it first.

The guards had walked him to the throne room; their All-Father, Odin, standing at the base of the steps with Amhuinn surrounded by guards. At first Malekith had wondered where the babe was exactly until the shrill cries carried his attention to a simple basket placed near Odin's feet.

The rage he had kept quiet became unbearable as he took a step forward to reach out to it, only to be stopped by a golden spear placed in his way.

"Speak Elf. Why have you come here?"

Odin's voice was commanding and even though Malekith shared no love for this Asgardian he could not help but comply.

"I have come to claim the babe."

"No!" came the fierce whisper to his left.

Malekith didn't have to look to know that it was Amhuinn. He kept his face as still as water; not allowing a ripple to show through that her words had stung him.

Did it matter nothing at all that he had come for her? To claim the babe and not leave her alone?

"Amhuinn," Odin began turning that commanding voice and his attention to the trembling woman. "Is this the father of your babe?"

"No!"

This time it was less of a whisper and more of a defensive shriek. She held her head high looking her nose down at him as she looked her All-Father directly in the eyes.

"No, All-Father. I swear to you that the babe's father is indeed Alaric."

"He claims otherwise."

"He is a fool! I would never -_never_ have any sort of relations with a Dark-Elf. Ever!"

Her words were the last coherent thing he heard. The next thing he remembered was just the slow and steady sound of everything crashing down inside of him. The pain that struck his heart was excruciating. He knew not how to fix it or what was going on but he understood rage; it was the oldest of friends.

Malekith spared no harshness from his words as he shouted to the self-absorbed and ridiculous creatures what he had done that night. How easily Vanr had been invaded and how he'd been able to take Amhuinn against the wall of her bed chambers.

By the time he had finished they had all seemed to turn as green as his skin. Disgust and repulsion written all over their faces. Odin's eyes however held a glint of fury as he struck the end of his staff down hard onto the floor sending a resonating shockwave that threatened to knock Malekith off balance. He held steady; both to his balance and the old Asgardians gaze as he stalked threateningly closer to the babe in the basket.

"You defiler!" he cursed. "You disgusting blight in this world! You dare show your face here! In my realm after what you've done!"

"I've come for the babe!"

"You shall not have an innocent child!"

For all his fancy words Malekith could see they were all for show. Given a chance later he knew Odin would slay the child and from the look on Amhuinn's face, she would do nothing to stop it.

Malekith had had enough.

None of them had time to react. Asgardians may have had their strength but Elves had agility and speed and were deadly good with magic. Malekith was no exception.

With a quick flick of his wrist he felt the world slow and watched as everything in the room barely moved. Taking the advantage given he raced forward towards the basket. The slow, muffled sound of screaming coming from Odin as the Asgardian moved in painful inches; his staff moved to strike down at him but would never get the chance.

Without hesitating Malekith swooped the babe into his arms and immediately ran for the entrance. Muttering incantation after incantation; using their own plants and earth against them as he grabbed one of their horses and raced down the Bifrost.

In the end, Malekith had ended up back in Svartalfheim. The babe still wrapped tightly in his arms. He knew that Odin would not come after him, not after the long battle they'd all just come from with the Frost Giants. No, today Malekith would be safe and the babe would remain with him.

* * *

He was startled from his thoughts at the light touch of a hand on his shoulders. He'd summoned a harsh flame that consumed his hand when he noticed it was only his daughter, Rosamund.

Quickly he extinguished the flame, shaking his hand out, as he moved to stand from the hard stone of the chair.

"Did I startle you?" she asked, amusement tugging at the corners of her lips.

He scoffed at her as he dusted her hand off of his shoulders. She dropped it back down to her side obediently. Her shoulders squaring as she looked out into the thousands of trees that lined the wild jungle below them.

Malekith took the time to study her one last time since it could possibly be the last time he'd ever see his daughter.

She looked every bit her Asgardian heritage; the only blatant sign of her perhaps being a Dark-elf was the tiny ting that tinted her white gold hair. When she was out in the sun, the sea foam highlight that glossed over her hair was more apparent, but luckily the Asgardians would only see it, and her, as something exotic. She was somewhat shorter than normal Asgardian women as well but hopefully no one would care to notice.

Rosamund looked every bit like her Asgardian mother except her features, at first glance, were striking, almost unforgiving to the eyes. Until after the eyes adjusted were you able to see the soft features that lay underneath.

Malekith hoped these quirks in her would win a quick favor with the nobles and after the nobles, to the All-Father and his sons.

He had been preparing her for this day. Since she had been old enough to wield daggers and work magic as if it were all the same as breathing. Training her to kill with deadly procession and to never be caught doing it.

She'd mastered more than her far share; even coming into a power that amazed and terrified him all at once. Using the life force inside beings and objects to crush them, destroy them, and wield them as her own weapons if needed. No Dark-elf had ever possessed such a power so he could only assume (and pray) that it had been something she had picked up on her mother's side.

Malekith knew that he had made his daughter into the cold, ruthless, and calculating person that stood so sure beside him. That his spun lies about them killing her mother because she had chosen to love him and that they were going to throw her, an innocent babe, into the watery abyss because of her true parentage had only kindled and created this…dangerous creature beside him.

He'd never shown her love, not in the sense of what a parent should I suppose. Malekith only had one purposeful use for her: to infiltrate the house of Odin and slay him and his sons. To bring down Asgard and the people within so that they would pay for their long stemmed prejudice and hatred for anything other than themselves.

Looking at Rosamund now he realized he did love her in a way but merely, in the way any man would love his favorite toy or possession. He should've loved her as his daughter but all he saw when he looked at her was something that he could never be and the woman who would never love him.

He turned and faced the jungle with her locking his hands behind his back.

"It is time my daughter. Are you ready?"

"Must you really ask?"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm and he fought the urge to snap at her.

"This is no joking matter, my dear Rosamund. This is a task placed upon you since birth. This is not something to be taken lightly. This must be done with extreme cautiousness and careful planning. We only have one shot at this."

"I know father."

Her voice was more solemn now and this time Malekith did turn to look up at his daughter. She looked determined yet…sad. After a long pause he spoke:

"So what is it that you must do then, my child?"

"I must infiltrate the house of Odin."

"And-?"

"And make them all pay."


	2. Labyrinth

The trip to Asgard had been an exhausting one.

Rosamund had left early in the morning to Vanr. The minute she'd stepped through the Bifrost she'd been met by a seamstress that went by the name of Edith. How her father had ever found her Rosamund was at a loss but the woman did know how to make a quick Asgardian gown meant for a royal; later braiding her hair in an intricate style that was favorable for the season.

After she was finished she'd made her way back to the Bifrost and waited to be received from the gate keeper, Heimdall.

Rosamund couldn't arrive from Svartalfheim; it would be suicide. No one would've believed an Asgardian royal would ever visit such a place. She knew that her people, the Dark-Elves, were looked down upon. That they were seen nothing more as the Midgardian version of trash.

She reminded herself of this when she'd finally entered Asgard. Rosamund almost had made it her mantra as she felt her mouth fall open as she gazed up at the complexity of colors that filled their sky and the way the three suns glinted off of the gold buildings. Rosamund had never seen anything like it. It seemed the buildings cascaded into sky; matching golden bridges connecting up and around to other hundreds of buildings. It reminded her of a giant maze. Swallowing hard Rosamund said a quick prayer that she wouldn't ever find herself lost.

The foliage that was landscaped around the buildings was light; light compared to that in Svartalfheim.

Her homeland was mostly forest. The forest covering most of the terrain, going on for thousands of miles and the things found in it just as dangerous as an Elf drunk off of too much mead. Okay, well, maybe the things in the forest were much more horrible from time to time but a drunken elf was still pretty high on her list.

As she exited through the rest of the circle of the Bifrost, Heimdall nipping at her heels, she tried to keep the astonishment off of her face. She was pretty sure she was failing by the amused look on his face.

"Has it been a long time since you've been back in Asgard with us?"

Her skin went cool as she felt the wisp of light magic dance across her skin. Rosamund tried to keep the amused smile on her face but underneath she was seething.

She'd been told about the All-Seers gaze that Heimdall possessed being the keeper of the Bifrost. Father had warned her to keep her true secrets hidden, as if in a pool of water, only showing Heimdall the reflection of what she wanted him to see, above the surface.

So that's what Rosamund did; showing him small hints of a made up glorious childhood in a sparkling city she'd never known. This seemed enough to satisfy him.

The deafening sound of the waves below finally drifted up to her ears and Rosamund felt her back go rigid. Slowly, she felt her feet absentmindedly move her to the edge of the rainbow bridge. Her thoughts were swimming; her hand moving up to guard her heart as it grew heavy with pain.

Rosamund was at the edge faster than she would've liked and the dark azure waves flooded her vision. She'd never seen an ocean so immense.

_They were going to just to feed you to the depths of the ocean, Rosie. It didn't matter to them that you were a defenseless babe. Your mother, she fought for you, and they slayed her; left her dying on the floor as they came to take you away from us. _

_You were fated to die, my dear. A mistake they wanted washed clean; erased._

A touch of a gentle hand on her shoulders jarred her from the memory of her father's words. She turned quickly to see Heimdall's face tight with worry as he continued to pull her lightly back from the edge.

"Are you alright, my lady? You almost lost your footing at the side of the edge."

Rosamund jerked her shoulder out of his grip and took a few steps back and away from the Asgardian. Heimdall's eyes tightened briefly, shining with question, as he dropped his free hand down to his side.

"Did I offend?"

She fought to hide the rage that was gradually taking the place of the fear that had held her just a few seconds before. Rosamund knew that her body language was all wrong; her hands in fists as her body shook trying to hold herself together.

She was better than this, had to be better than this. She had come too far to have herself sent home so soon. Father, would be very displeased.

So she smiled at him. The brightest one she could muster forcing the memory to the back of her mind but not so far for her to forget.

"You did not offend at all, Heimdall. I had just forgotten my footing. Thank you."

He gave her a curt nod as his reply and pointed to the front of the bridge.

"It appears your welcome party has arrived."

"Welcome party?"

Her voice trailed off as she turned to face the front of the rainbow bridge where Heimdall pointed, the sound of many hooves bringing her full attention.

In just a matter of seconds the men on their horses were upon her and she fought not to take a step back. She quickly took in the five new faces that were before her and noticed that Heimdall had taken a quick bow to stand behind her.

"Princess Rosamund, I presume? You are much prettier than father had led on."

_Charming, _she thought as she gave him a tight smile in return. _Or perhaps he found himself to be so. _

He held himself well his red cape billowing around his large shoulders and chest; the same shoulders and chest that belonged to those of warriors. For a warrior though he was a handsome man but for all the beauty the gods had granted him she could read in his ghost pale eyes that not much intelligence was home there. This was a man who thirsted for battle and enjoyed it.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he continued, his voice somehow booming, commanding her attention. "I am Thor Odinson and this is my brother, Loki Odinson and the Warriors three."

Rosamund felt the blood drain from her face as she swallowed hard. She had not expected to be picked up by the All-Fathers children.

She noticed the odd glances she got and realized that she had not bowed or given them any sign of the royal welcome they'd undoubtedly normally receive. Swiftly she righted this wrong, grabbing her skirts and doing a bow that hopefully was correct.

Nobody bowed to the king in Svartalfheim unless you wanted your head to be removed from your shoulders.

"I am sorry, my lords. I had not expected a royal welcome," she stammered hoping they would perceive her as another meek and dim-witted Princess.

"It is quite alright, my lady and please, it should be us who should apologize for being so late. We were supposed to be here to meet you the minute you had arrived. I hope you can forgive our tardiness."

Looking up Rosamund's breath caught as her eyes locked on to sharp emerald ones, all the world feeling as if it had just begun to slow down. The man who had spoken was Loki Odinson, the God of Mischief and owner of the infamous silver tongue. For a moment she took in his more striking features (and startling differences they held from Thor Odinson) unable to figure out why she could not look away from him.

His skin reminded her of marble his raven hair setting a jarring contrast as it touched the nap of his neck. He wore it slicked back; uniformly so. Loki held himself with just as much purpose as his brother but in his eyes, Rosamund noticed, was a cunning that Thor lacked. Here before her was the tactician; fast intelligence that buzzed behind his eyes letting her know that this target would have to be handled carefully. _Very_ carefully.

"Your tardiness is much appreciated;" she replied voice even, "For it gave me time to enjoy the view."

The men behind her tried to stifle laughter, as she had spoken the last while still looking at Loki. Thor seemed to fidget uncomfortably on his horse; most likely unused to not getting the attention that she now gave his brother.

Loki held himself well never letting it appear her words had gotten to him, only the small rise of his lips letting her know that they had.

Thor stuck his hand out in front of him startling her and Rosamund fought the urge to smack it away. He seemed completely unaware of any of this or her body language as he just continued to smile down at her.

"Come Princess, we shall take you to the palace. The All-Father wishes to see you."

Waving his hand off Rosamund took a few confident steps towards his right and outstretched her hand to Loki. The silence that fell upon them was thick; the three men behind them looking as if they would fall off of their horses in shock.

"Would you care to give a lady a ride?"

Now Loki seemed more than pleased as he sent an amused look to his brother before he reached out and took her rather small hand with his large one. A jolt ran through her that caused her to jump at his touch, but quickly she righted herself hoping none of them noticed.

"Princess, it would be my undying pleasure."

And with that she found herself quickly hosted up to the horse where he placed her behind him.

"Let's hurry and get back. We've kept father waiting long enough," Thor growled before he snapped the reigns and took off without a second glance back.

"Hold on tight, Princess Rosamund. I'd hate for you to fall."

She wished that she could've put him in his place right then and there but instead she did as he had instructed and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. It somehow brought her closer to him than she would've cared for but she dealt with it.

Giving a quick kick with his feet they took off after his brother, giving her more time choreograph a strategy for the few days she was to be here, and finally letting herself replay her father's words to remind her why she was here and tried not to admire the view.

* * *

**I really hope that guys enjoyed the first actual chapter to the beginning of the story! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about the character and if there's anything you'd like to see or not :) and to all of you who story alerted, THANK YOU! It means so much that you'd like to see how the story progresses! I hope it remains enjoyable. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! 3**


End file.
